Normandy: The Pain Behind The Mask
by naruhina-fanboy-devlin
Summary: Six months after the destruction of the Reapers, Tali mourns the loss of her lover.


**Normandy: The Pain Behind The Mask**

Commander Shepard, the hero of the galaxy, the one who stopped the Reapers from completing their vicious cycle of galactic extermination, at the cost of his own life. Throughout his campaign only one female was known to have his attention.

Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, a Quarian was the only one who ever held Shepard's attention and affection. She was also the only one to be pregnant with Shepard's child. Their DNA seemingly matching just well enough for pregnancy to occur. The worst part was that he was gone forever. The explosion that sent the pulse to destroy the sentient machines destroyed the citadel and the mass relays. But what Shepard did was turn every council species into allies. Every species lent their top scientists to help rebuild the relays. The project didn't take very long for some of the key relays to be built and moved into place.

After about six straight months of working on them the Quarians were finally able to return to Rannoch. Tali had wasted no time in building a home. Right where she told Shepard she would, a few geth prime units helping the construction of her home before the battle occurred, they felt compelled to do it since she was a friend to the unit that granted them their new intelligence. Enough room for her and her child could grow and enjoy, even if the child's father was gone. Tali promised herself that their child would know every detail about their father.

Every day she cried for the loss of the man she loved. The warm face and calming voice her child would never get to see or hear. The child stirred felling its mother's depression.

"I'm sorry little one, you will never get to see your father. That stupid bosh'tet sacrificed himself t-to give us all, the chance to l-live on." She said, her voice cracking as she tried to sooth her child, reliving the pain of loss.

The council tried throwing small honors to her fallen lover, the alliance gave him a bit more but she only wanted one thing. She wanted him back. Only his words could calm her down, only his hug could close her wounds. And only he could be the father for their child.

She stared at a picture they took shortly after they returned from the collector base. He was smiling while holding her in his arms. He told her that day that he would always care for her, and never leave her.

She shook her head, he couldn't have known this was how it would end. He would have found another way. Hell he survived being hit by Harbinger's attack, a simple explosion couldn't have killed him. Maybe that's why she was taking this so hard. She built up a god-like image of the man she loved.

A knock came from her door. She shook her head, possibly another Quarian asking to marry her. She hated it, each and every one of them thought that they could get her love. 'The only one getting into my suit is you' she remembered what she told her human lover and she meant it. No one else would ever come close to her. "What do you want?" she asked. Just another knock came. "What!" she shouted. Again just another knock. "Knock one more time you bosh'tet I dare you!" She shouted. Her hormones had gotten the better of her and she had already been in a bad mood.

As if testing her threat the stranger knocked one more time.

"THAT IS IT! I WARNED YOU! I'M GETTING MY SHOTGUN!" She shouted. As she promised she grabbed her old weapon and headed for the door. She raised it to about chest level and opened the door. "Now tell me what . . . you . . . wanted." She trailed. Standing in front of her, with a smile, and a few new scars, on his face was her human lover. "Shepard? I-is that you? No tricks? No VI or AI constructs? This isn't a dream?"

"It's me Tali, sorry I took so long." He said.

The next thing Shepard felt was his lover's hand slapping him across the face. "Sorry? Sorry! That's all you have to say? It has been six months Shepard! I thought you were dead for good this time!" Tali shouted. "What happened?"

"Honestly? I have no clue. One minute I was triggering the destruction of the Reapers, the next thing I know I'm on Earth. But I told you there would be more time for us didn't I?"

Tali wrapped her arms around her love. "Yes you did. And you are keeping this promise. Welcome home Commander Shepard vas Normandy."

The commander smiled and returned the girl's hug. "Keelah se'lai" 


End file.
